1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal television receiver in which a television receiver body equipped with a liquid, crystal panel and a control unit is pivotally supported on a leg portion in a tiltable fashion.
The present invention is described using a liquid crystal television receiver as an example of the preferred embodiment of the invention, but it is applicable to liquid crystal displays of desk top personal computers and the like. It is also obviously applicable to any type of hinge structure bearing a pivoting movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal television receivers or liquid crystal displays of desk top personal computers etc. are pivotally supported to enable tilting movement thereof so that a viewer (user) can select the most suitable viewing angle. The pivoting means for such equipment generally adopts a structure in which a stand portion and a swing portion are pivotally supported via a pin.
Such pivoting means suffered the drawback of the hinge portion being loosened after long term use of the equipment during which the tilting operation is repeated, and in some cases it became impossible to stably support the image display portion in a static manner.
Patent document 1 discloses a tilt hinge in which the hinge portion is riveted to strengthen the fixture of the tilt movement portion, but according to this disclosure, the riveting operation is performed from the side face of the hinge portion, and since the rivet pin and washer remain on the side face, the width of the hinge portion is inevitably increased.
As an alternative, it is possible to constitute the hinge portion with a pair of spaced-apart members and to perform the riveting operation from the inner sides thereof. However, this will not reduce the width of the hinge portion, and since the rigidity in the twisting direction of the pair of independent hinge members is weak, stable tilting movement cannot be performed if a twisting force is added when tilting the equipment.
Patent document 2 also discloses an art related to a similar hinge structure.
Patent Document 1:
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-213526
Patent Document 2:
Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3069339